The MoonPeople
by Pelesit
Summary: Sequel to Asteroid Bazzar. The Doctor, Donna and Daisy go to Cyneria where Daisy is kidnapped by the legendary Moon-People to be married. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor smiled when he saw Daisy come into the Console Room. Daisy had been cooped-up in her room on the TARDIS for three days. The Doctor had told Donna about what had happened at the asteroid bazaar, so the red-head knew might not be wise to ask Daisy about it. "Better?" the Doctor asked.

"I guess," Daisy said. She fingered the Yoalanite stone she'd been given. She had made it into a necklace. "I meditated with the stone like that woman told me I should."

"And?" the Doctor prompted.

Daisy shrugged. "I don't know. I just can't tell."

"It could just take a little time, Daisy. I'm sure you can't wait to see where we are."

"Why? Are there hot guys there? Are there a lot of animals? Trees? Rocks? Is there an ocean?"

"All of them, I imagine anyway. All you have to do to find out is go out those doors. After you."

Daisy paused at the doors. "What planet is this?"

"Cyneria."

"Cyneria, here I come!" Daisy said as she opened the doors and ran outside. Donna gave the Doctor a disapproving look. He gave her a questioning look. She smacked his head as she went outside, calling him Space-Boy.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked Daisy. Daisy looked over and nodded, continuing to look at a silver colored rock she'd picked up.

"What is this called?" Daisy asked, holding out the stone.

The Doctor took the stone and took a look. He studied the stone briefly. "It's called Lunalite. It's rather plentiful on several planets in this system, including this planet."

"Then it wouldn't be a problem if I took a piece home with me?" The Doctor nodded that she could. She ran into the TARDIS to put it away. She came out a minute later. "Ok, do you see any-mph!" she was interrupted by a silver hand clamping down over her mouth. A group of silver skinned people had come out from the lush plant-life surrounding the TARDIS.

A big, muscular man held Daisy's mouth shut with his big hand. Two more held her hands and arms. Daisy struggled, kicking and trying to scream. Four women held knives out before themselves to hold Donna and the Doctor back. "We will bring her back to you when the moon cycle is ended," the tallest woman said. The group quickly disappeared, Daisy in tow.

* * *

"Who were they?" Donna asked, astonished.

"I don't believe it...they're Moon-People! They're legends. Most people here don't believe they exist," the Doctor said, just as shocked as Donna.

"Shouldn't we go after them?!"Donna asked when he grabbed her arm to keep her from going off.

"No, if we try to find her, they might sacrifice her to their moon goddess. The legends say that if someone tries to find the victim, that she will be seen as a proper sacrifice. We can't risk it."

&But wouldn't Jack tell us to do what we had to do to keep his daughter safe?"

"Donna, this is exactly what Jack would tell us to do in this case. As long as we don't look for her, she'll be safe."

* * *

The big men let go of Daisy when they'd gotten to a room in a huge cave with lots of twists and turns. The room was elaborate, but Daisy didn't pay attention. "Take me back to the Doctor!" she demanded. "Right now! If you don't, I'll level this entire cave in one second flat!"

The tallest of the women cocked her head to the side. "That's impossible. This cave nullifies your ability to walk through time and space, as well as your ability to do the same to objects and people." One of the other women brought her a candle of some sort and a piece of burning wood held by some sort of tongs. "We will take you back when the moon cycle is over. You, Daisy Stephanie Anne Harkness are our honored guest." She flicked a hand to dismiss the men. "We are to prepare you for what is to come."

"First of all, how do you know my name? Second, what is it that's to come?"

"I have been told your name by the Great Goddess. As for what is to come, I am not privy as to the exact details, but I can tell you that there are a great many things to come. I cannot tell you what these events are. We have brought someone to help us prepare you, although he does not realize that is what he is here for."

Daisy watched the woman use the burning piece of wood to light the candle. She handed the piece of wood back to the woman who had handed it to her. "Tell the men to bring him in." The second woman nodded her head reverently and scurried off. Soon, she came back, followed by the men who had carried Daisy. This time, they brought in a man wearing a familiar red coat.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy's jaw dropped. "John Hart? They have you too? You're the one who's supposed to help `prepare' me for `what's to come`?"

John appraised Daisy, grinning lecherously. "Looking nice and perky there, Daisy." Daisy glared at him in response. "Ok, so you're not in the mood," he said, holding his hands up. "What's this about preparing you?"

"I don't know. Ask the loonies."

The group of Moon-People remained emotionless as John turned to them for an answer. "You are to prepare her for part of what is to come. That is why we had you eliminate the one called Grey. He would have gotten in the way of what is to come. He would have upset the balance. You will both be prepared for the bonding ceremony, and then you will bonded for life."

"Hold on! I'm not getting married!" both protested.

"There is no choice in the matter. You will be wed as the Great Goddess specifies. As High Priestess, it is my duty to see it done. My priests will restrain you, if necessary. Priestesses, prepare the woman. Priests, prepare the man. I will be ready once they are prepared."

* * *

Daisy and John were dragged into separate rooms, despite all protests. Sometime later, both were brought back into the room. John had been redressed in very smart clothes. He looked extremely uncomfortable. Daisy had been stuffed into a silvery white dress that showed too much of her chest, or at least by her opinion. John, however was gob smacked, jaw hanging open. Daisy's first reaction to his state was to smack him on the face before anyone could stop her. "Don't stare!"

John quickly got over the smack. He glared at the high priestess. "Are we going to be expected to make a baby too?" she then replied that it wouldn't be necessary. John and Daisy both frowned.

"She is already with child." Daisy protested that it wasn't true while John lost all color in his face. "You will eventually see." When Daisy pulled John away to talk, the high priestess held out her hand to stop her people from bringing them back. "We will allow them five minutes. After that, the ceremony must begin."

"We're going to do this just so we can leave. They think I'm pregnant and their minds aren't going to change," Daisy said. "Once we leave here, I won't be your wife and you won't be my husband. Got it?"

"Got it," John said. However, throughout the ceremony, he couldn't stop studying Daisy's stomach for changes. She glared at him every time she caught him staring. He'd snap back to attention, but it wouldn't be long before he'd go back to looking at her stomach.

"You are now wed for all eternity," the high priestess finally said.

Daisy and John both looked at her in surprise. "What?!

"Your marriage is permanent. There can be no divorce. Beyond that, you may manage your marriage as you wish. Kiss your bride, John Hart."

Hesitating, the two finally kissed.

* * *

"It's my wedding dress. The Moon-People made me get married," Daisy said reluctantly when she'd been returned to the Doctor and Donna.

"Married to who?" Donna asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked to the Doctor. "Can we leave here now?" Without a word, the Doctor nodded his head.


End file.
